Edmontosaurus
Edmontosaurus is the central and main protagonist of the short movie. He is one of the smartest dinosaurs and has a Protoceratops for best friend. History DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 1: Edmontosaurus first appeared running away from the aliens. He along with Protoceratops later arrived into one of the resistance bases. There he reported what was happening to King Tyranosaurus Rex . DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 2: He was seen when the base was attacked by an alien and later escaped from it with others. He then met with other animals on the surface. Later on he came to King where he was promoted to the third in command. The following day he witnesed the deah of Pink T-rex. He later celebrated the victory in the battle with King. However he began screaming no after King got injured. DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 3: He was saved from an alien by the Protoceratops. The two helped King get onto his legs and later saw two aliens with a machine that killed a Dimetrodon. He along with King, Protoceratops, Triceratops, Pahycephalosaurus and Parasaurolophus left to the secret base where he got interested into a maschine. Later after the Styracosaurus's skeleton got killed in an explosion, he went there to see the damge. DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 4: He was at first seen preparing for the battle. Later when a few aliens attacked animals he was riding a maschine and shot two aliens. When the King was kidnaped, he tried to get him back but was left screaming no once again. DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 5: He tried to catch the aliens that kidnaped the King but failed. Like all other animals he went to the Alien Base to save King. There he parctipadet in the final battle where he used the maschine to kill two alliens by driving over them and another one by throwing him off the maschine. When the wall was broken he was the only one that went to save King. He met the King but he later revealed himself to be Aristokrat. DINOSAURS VS ALIENS PART 6: Aristokrat revealed to him the cage where the King was captured. He then caught Edmontosaurus into the same cage and explained his plan to the two. Later when Protoceratops defeated Aristokrat he saved the duo. Edmontosaurus was riding the maschine once again at the ending party. He was also seen in the Dino news as one of the two young heroes along with Protoceratops. Relationships Protoceratops: Protoceratops is Edmontosauruses best friend. The two are often seen together and save each other. They share the same personality and heroism. King Tyranosaurus Rex: Edmontosaurus respects King and is his close friend and third in command. Tyranosaurus while often be seen hughing him as well as congratulaiting him. Triceratops: The two are not seen together werry often but the two are respectful to each other. They share the same position. Aristokrat: Aristokrat, like with everyone has a nasty disliking for him. He tricked and captured him, as well as trying to kill him. Those are heroes. Those are the main characters. fgj Those are characters that are still alive. fgh gg gh fgh fgh